A Thousand Miles
by Maze of the Heart
Summary: My own Chara. Song fic. All sad like.


Disclaimer: Me no own XME, or the song. Please don't sue, you'd more then likely get a crappy computer with no spell checker and a stick of gum... Wait, just the computer, gum's gone. Summery: read it and find out  
  
"A Thousand Miles"  
  
~Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound~  
  
I walk through the crowds on the sidewalk and smile to myself. Home was soon to come closer and closer, close enough to touch. New York City was not what I was looking for, and I was quickly darting my way out towards my hotel room, knowing I would be home in only a matter of hours.  
  
~Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd~  
  
I don't look into anyones eyes. A trick my boyfriend had taught me before I left him alone on that street corner a few months before. He called after me, but I held him back with my powers. I smile at the thought of him and shutter in pleasure. He was my one true love. I should have let him follow me, or beleived him that we should go back to the Xavier Mansion.  
  
~And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder...~  
  
I miss my boyfriend with all my heart, but I can't help but wonder six months without his presence had done to us both. Before I started living in New York City he and I shared a bond, one that faded with time, and soon after I stopped feeling him near me at all. That was around the time I started sleeping around, realizing how wrong it was after only about four and half months of it.  
  
~If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight~  
  
I look up and smile, Arrash loved the sunset. But here I was stripped of knowing the beauty of it anymore. I had all but forgotten what it was like to see the red glow of the sun as it passed the horizon. I would be in his arms intime to see the last little sliver, if I hurried.  
  
~It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me~  
  
I look out to the street and pack up my things, waiting for my ride. I see couples running around huddled close together and feel a slight sadness as I realize how much I miss Arrash. I wonder, does he miss me as much as I miss him?  
  
~'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories~  
  
I feel a warm feeling come over me, and I know that my ride is there. I get out of my seat and pay the man getting into the truck Scott had driven in to come get me. I was surprised to see Scott and not someone like Logan.  
  
~'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder...~  
  
I look atriaght ahead, my clothing that of a normal New Yorker in the bad side of town. Scott didn't look away from the road either and I was glad. I must be in bad shape.  
  
~If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight~  
  
It would be a while before we reached the mansion so I let myself fall into a deep slumber, dreaming of the man I left on a street corner six months ago. The man I let forget me.  
  
~And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't...~  
  
I woke with a start just before we arrived. And Scott finally turned to look at me. He's eyes told me soemthign was wrong, but I ignored it. He finally turned away from me and I looked at the mansion, it was clearly better held up. And there were more kids by a long shot.  
  
~Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound~  
  
I'm finally home, but something feels wrong. Was I right to leave New York City to be with Arrash again. I feel as though it's right, so I dismiss the feeling. I'll get over it. It'll just be like when I first got here. I'll be a little scared and little alone, but I'll make friends with everyone again.  
  
~Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd~  
  
I enter the building and I expect to find everyone at dinner or getting ready for bed, but a bunch of students are in the rec room, playing a game. I stare into the room and Scott gives me a sad look. I see only a few people I recognize. One of them is Arrash Kohan. Tears well up in my eyes and I turn away, seeign the only man I would ever love in another girl's arms.  
  
~And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder...~  
  
I now know why Scott was so held back in the car. He knew. Who else would let me believe that I could be happy here? I look at my bag and think of going back to New York, but I think, that'll just get me back where I started.  
  
~If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...~  
  
I see him look up and smile, my eyes shining with tears and wave. He waves me over, telling me about his new girlfriend. I feel like I've been hit over the head, he tells me he missed me, and that I'm the best friend I ever had. And then she asks if I'll be at their wedding. I look shocked at both of them and she shows me her finger.  
  
~If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight~  
  
I nod. When they ask in unison if I'll be a brides maid I nod and smile. I wish more then anything to shrink back into the street girl I was, but I know I would not feel at home there. I hug Arrash close to my body and smile, "I know youll be happy together."  
  
(AN): Okay, had another dream. I write what I see/feel and I sadly saw this. Thank God X-men aren't real. Because if they were I'd be afraid this was real. 


End file.
